Thou Shall Not Fall
by Lostboysfan123
Summary: Sequel to 'Survivor' Five months after her initiation Gail, now a half vampire and the Lost boys find out they are being hunted by the Frog brothers and also a very jealous and heartbroken Star Dwayne/Gail and implied Star/Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey I'm back with awesome news I'm going to California and maybe Santa Cruz where The Lost boys was filmed)A.N. the song is I still believe by Tim Capello. **

**Summary: Sequel to 'Survivor' Five months after her initiation Gail, now a half vampire and the Lost boys find out they are being hunted by the Frog brothers and also a very jealous and heartbroken Star Dwayne/Gail and implied Star/Michael.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's P.O.V)<strong>

"**Come here you asshole!**" I heard Dwayne yell at Paul as I walked into the main area of the cave and sat beside Marko.

I've been living with the boys for five months now and everyday the boys try to get me to go hunting with them but every attempt failed.

"What did Paul do now?" I asked Marko

"See for yourself " then Paul hid behind me and used me as a shield

"Come on Dwayne that was Hilarious" Dwayne came in with his jacket button up."What happened this time" I asked

"This punk here threw a balloon filled with paint at me while I was asleep." Dwayne said giving Paul death glares.

"What the hell is going on here" we heard David say as he walked in.

"Nothing" we all said

"I'll go wake up Laddie" I said as I went to Laddie's bedroom

"Laddie wake up its time to go to the boardwalk" I said while shaking him gently "what?" he said "Lets go come on." I said as he got up we went to the entranced of the cave where to others were.

Then I picked Laddie up in my arms and then left the cave to the boardwalk.

As we got to the bikes I got in Dwayne's and Laddie in Paul's then left for the Boardwalk.

As we got there I got off of Dwayne's bike and fixed my dress or Star's told me all about Star he said she was a bitch by the sound of it he must be right.

"We'll meet you guys back here later" I said and left with Laddie

We headed to the concert area of the boardwalk and joined the crowd and listen to the singer.

_**I been in a cave**_

_**For forty days  
>Only a spark<br>To light my way**_

_**I wanna give out**_

_**I wanna give in  
>This is our crime<br>This is our sin**_

I looked at Laddie he was jumping up and down and clapping I smiled

_**But I still believe**_

_**I still believe  
>Through the pain<br>And through the grief**_

_**Through the lies**_

_**Through the storms**_

_**Through the cries**_

_**And through the wars**_

_**Oh, I still believe**_

_**Flat on my back**_

_**Out at sea**_

_**Hopin' these waves**_

_**Don't cover me**_

_**I'm turned and tossed**_

Then I felt Laddie tug on my dress I looked at him and he whispered to me

"Can we get out of here Gail?"

"Sure why?" I asked

"I-I don't feel so good." he stuttered

"ok" I said then we left '_I wonder what was up with Laddie?"_ I thought as I headed to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys so here is chapter two and if you guys have any ideas for the story just tell me.)A.N. Has Anyone seen Happy Tree Friends its cute and gory at the same time. Sorry if its bad and this is the last song fic chapter for awhile.)**

**I Own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>(Laddie's P.O.V)<strong>

I saw her. I saw Star she was in the crowd during the concert I asked Gail if we could leave and then we left.

I just hope she didn't see me or Gail.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's P.O.V)<strong>

As Laddie and I left we walked into Max's store where the others were flirting with Marie, one of Max's employee I walked up beside Dwayne who was looking for a movie.

"Hey, your back early." he said wrapping an arm around my waist

"Laddie wanted to leave I wonder why?" I said as we walked to the counter after he found a movie.

"Hey what did you get." Paul said

"Halloween." Dwayne said a bit irritated guess he's still mad can't blame him.

" Is this the classic?" I asked he nodded

Then I heard a car pull up we all turned and saw Max

"uh oh" Laddie said as Max walked in

"I thought I told you boys not to come in here anymore" he said then he turned to me and Laddie

"Hello Gail, Laddie" he said

Max accepted me to the other's surprise because including me because David told me Max didn't accept Star and I thought I wouldn't get accepted.

"we just came to get a movie Max that's all" David said with a smirk

"That better be all" Max said and went to the storage room.

"Lets go" David said then we all then went to the bikes and as always I got on Dwayne's bike and Laddie on Marko's.

As the bikes roared to life we took off as I watched the lights of the boardwalk fade I wrap my arms around Dwayne's waist.

"_what's wrong?" _I Heard Dwayne's voice in my mind

"_nothing" _I replied then we reached a deserted parking lot and got off the bikes and flew back to the cave and Paul snatched the movie and then next thing we know the film was playing.

"Lynda, if this is a joke, I'll kill you!" screamed the woman by the name of Laurie in the movie

I hope we're halfway in the film because Paul's frequent outbursts are irritating then movie was over it was better than I thought

"That Laurie chick is a fox don't you think Dwayne" Paul said both Dwayne and I turned and glared at him.

"what?" he said then I stormed to my room a bit angry and I sat on my bed and looked up and saw my notebook I bought a month ago and opened it and read what I wrote.

"Hey" I looked up and saw Dwayne "hey" I said

"You know Paul was just acting stupid like always right?" I nodded and he sat beside me.

"what's that?" he asked

"A song I heard in a show"

"can I hear it" he asked "sure if you want you can also sing along" I said

"love to" I smiled then turned to the notebook and began.

_(Gail's verse)_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out  
><em>_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_So Tell me that you love me anyway_

(Dwayne's verse)

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it  
>As long as you say it<br>So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_(Both verses)_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_now I know why know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway _

I smiled when we were done and there was a brief moment of silence when Dwayne said.

"you sing amazing"

"so do you" I said then I jumped at the sound of clapping and we looked at the entrance and saw Laddie,David,Paul,and Marko there."Wow didn't know you guys could sing that good." Laddie said I smiled and the rest of the night went like every other night.

**Hey that song is 'Tell me that you love me' by Victoria Justice.**


End file.
